


The Last Stand

by Undercore



Category: pewdiecry
Genre: Death, M/M, Zombies, pewdiecry-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry and Felix battle a horde of zombies, it doesn't go that good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first pewdiecry um.... Sorry for any spelling mistakes of something that doesn't make sense ^^" I hope you enjoy,  
> ~Undercore

A terrifying scream came out of cry's throat as he bashed a zombie away, looking up in time to see Felix get pushed to the ground by another zombie, trying to digs it's teeth Into living flesh. Cry started running towards his only friend, pushing himself trough hordes of mutated zombies. When he reached felix, he launched himself at the zombie, digging his axe into its head and flinging it away. He looked down at his friend, who sat there eyes wide in horror " oh no...." Cry murmured softly. Felix had multiple bloody bite marks on his arms. " c-cry!" He shrieked and got up shakily, grabbing his weapon, a gun and shovel. He held up an arm and aimed at cry. " f-felix?!" He stuttered. Felix pulled the trigger and a zombie's head behind cry bursted, blood and brain flying everywhere. Cry stared at Felix " you where bitten felix-" The famous youtuber turned around and bashed another zombie in the end, again and again until it's skull was so caved in you could hardly tell it used to be a head. " I know cry and I'll continue fighting as long as I can, Kay cry?" Cry's grip on his weapon tightened. " kay" he growled,then whirled around and smacked a zombie squarely in the face. " don't worry about it,cry." Felix laughed, punching a zombie in the face, seemingly reckless if he was bitten or not. " Felix! Please, be.more.careful." Cry shouted, giving Felix a quick worried look. Felix returned it, his eyes sparkling with a flame, that wasn't here before. " I don't have to be careful cry, I'm already infected, doesn't matter now if I get bitten or not." Felix laughed and launched himself at a zombie, grabbing the creatures head and twisting it around and around and around until it gave a sickening crack, and came off of the body. " Felix." Cry gasped, digging his axe into the neck of another zombie. Felix just giggled and grabbed another zombie, punching it's face multiple times, until it dropped unmoving to the ground. " FELIX!" Cry shouted horrified at the technics felix was using to bring down the monsters. " don't , worry about. It" Felix said softly, a zombie hanging onto his arm , gnawing on his flesh, blood flowed out of It and cry could already see some of the bone. Felix bent down, completely ignoring the zombie and picked up the gun. Felix reloaded it and then shot the zombie in the head that was chewing of his arm, Then he Held up the gun to his own head. " FELIX! NO!" Cry shouted. Felix smiled, pressing the gun harder against his head as cry stepped forward to stop him. " cry, I'm infected and I'm sure as he'll not becoming one of them." He motioned to the horde of zombies slowly advancing upon them. " b-but there might be a cure...." Cry whimpered. Felix sighed " cry there is no cure, and if there where, it would be too late for me. I'm making this easier for you cry. Remember." Felix looked his companion in the eye, a weak smile tugging at his lips " I love you and everything will be ok, one day the world will be free, don't worry about it cry-" " S-Shut up! " cry yelled, tears Rolling down his cheeks. " Kay, cry, good bye , I love yo-" Felix was cut off as he pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed around the parking lot, seemingly louder than anything to cry, who watched in slow motion as his friends body fell to the ground, blood, bone and brain oozing out of the once cheerful and happy man's head. Cry fell to the ground, ignoring the undead around him and sobbed, shouted and screamed, crawling to his loved ones body and hugging it. He hit him and kissed his for head, he screamed at him and sobbed into his shirt. " you're so,so,so stupid." Cry murmured, feeling a weight land on top of him and dig it's sharp teeth into his back. " I love you too, felix." He choked and reached for Felix's gun, shakily bringing it to his head. He sobbed again, grasping Felix's hand in his and then one more gun shoot was heard before an eerie silence enveloped the lot.

The next day a small group of survivors come upon two men laying on the ground hand in hand, bite makes evident on their body's and guns shot wounds trough their heads. One of the men, with dark brown hair and glasses, is holding a gun. One of the girl breaks out in tears as she recognizes one of the men and it isn't hard to figure out who the other one is.

R.I.P  
Felix and Cry


End file.
